


Break My Stride

by demonjeans, NerdyAdjacent



Series: More is More is the Most [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Brotherly Bonding, M/M, The 80s AU, ambrolleigns friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: It wasn’t like Seth was never going to see his older brother again but the house would feel so strange without him. It’s always been the three of them. Roman always there to keep him and Dean out of trouble. Always being the big brother taking care of them, at times at his own expense. Too selfless for his own damn good.





	

_March 28, 1987_

 

They had planned this for months. Mapped out their route and convinced their parents to let them disappear for the weekend. It’s not like they didn’t know where they were headed. Seth’s pretty sure his dad was going to order the pay-per-view anyway. He, Kevin, Dean, and Roman were driving west from their little town in Rhode Island to Michigan for the event of events, Wrestlemania 3. They had all packed into his and Roman’s parents old station wagon they had gifted his older brother upon getting his license. It wasn’t the sports car Roman had wanted but it served them well over the years. 

Dean was in the passenger seat chattering away with Kevin who sat with Seth in the back. The two of them were the biggest reasons for this trip even happening. While Kevin had been Roman’s friend first when he moved into town two years ago, he and Dean became instant friends over their love of professional wrestling. It was Kevin’s plan to go to wrestling school after graduation in a few months and despite Dean and himself having another year of high school left his best friend was seriously considering jumping ship and joining Kevin. 

Top all that off with Roman leaving for college in a few months and everything felt up in the air.

He leans against Kevin, resting his head on the other teen’s shoulder listening to the three of them discuss the match card for Sunday. It feels bittersweet. One more adventure before everything changes. A future memory to look back on and smile at. 

“You alright?” Kevin whispers planting a kiss into his hair.

He hums a yes, keeping his eyes on Roman driving the boat of a car. One hand on the steering wheel, leaning back extra casual. It wasn’t like he was never going to see his older brother again but the house would feel so strange without him. It’s always been the three of them. Roman always there to keep him and Dean out of trouble. Always being the big brother taking care of them, at times at his own expense. Too selfless for his own damn good. 

What would they do without him?

Probably blow up another mailbox but that was a memory for another time. 

They end up near Pontiac so late into the night the only thing they’ve seen open is a sketchy looking gas station. Admittedly, they hadn’t planned much of their trip aside from having tickets so finding a hotel to stay at was going to take some doing. At three in the morning things were looking pretty slim. Neon signs all glowing ‘No Vacancy’ at them. Seth’s pretty sure they’re going to end up sleeping in the car when they finally spot a place. 

He’d rather sleep in the car.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad.” Dean says as they pull up.

He could argue against that standing under the flickering green fluorescent lights of the lobby, eyeing the tattered furniture and the once classic wood paneled walls that are now water stained and swollen. It’s the kind of place with hidden holes in the walls for creeps to watch as a person gets dressed. The room isn’t all that much better. Two beds that look on their last legs, peeling floral wallpaper, and the less said about the bathroom the better.

But they’re exhausted and it’s only two nights so he’ll grin and bear it. Doesn’t hurt that he gets to share a bed with Kevin even while Roman gives them a brotherly stink eye. He just smiles and lets himself melt away in Kevin’s arms. He thinks about the possibility of the two of them living together, it’s come up a few times but with Seth still having a year of high school left it’s more of a vague idea than anything solid. 

And Seth’s not entirely sure he’ll be sticking around after graduating. 

It’s not something he’s brought up to any of them, yet. How their small town is slowly becoming too cramped for him. How a month ago he wandered into his counselor’s office asking questions about applying to a few schools out of state. Anything near New York City, specifically. He remembers at lunch that day being so excited at the possibility of living in a big city but saying nothing. Roman going away was enough of a downer, there’s no room for him to talk about moving away. 

He wakes up too early, right at dawn. A rising orange sun peeking through the curtains as he slips out of Kevin’s hold for the bathroom. The moldy tiles don’t look any better half awake and he feels gross even after washing his hands. When he steps out Roman’s sitting at the edge of the bed he’s sharing with Dean. 

“I’m so fucking hungry. Wanna go get something?” Roman whispers and Seth exhales a laugh.

“Sure.” 

They end up at some fast food place nearby, greasy and comforting. Roman keeps looking at him between bites as if on the brink of asking something but holding back. It reminds him of when they were kids, Roman giving him and Dean the silent treatment. While his older brother was never loud like they were there was a distinct difference in his purposeful silence compared Roman’s quiet contemplation. It drove them nuts then, still does now.

“Ok, what?” Seth locks eyes with him. 

Roman just smirks, it never fails. “Was wondering what’s wrong.”

“What?”

“Every time I looked back on the way here you looked kinda miserable.”

“I did?” He asks and Roman nods. He didn’t realize it was so obvious. “It’s not- I’m nervous, I guess.”

“About what?”

“You’re gonna be gone soon. Kevin’ll be busy training. Dean’s ready to drop out and do the same…”

“And you don’t know what to do?”

“No, I think I do. Like, pretty damn sure, actually.” He sips at his drink trying to decide how much to tell the other teen. “But, you’ve seen how Kevin and Dean talk about being wrestlers and how there’s like no room for anything else. And then you’re the fucking football star off to be amazing. I dunno, maybe I’m jealous you guys have the spotlight. But… Means I can do my own thing without anyone noticing.” 

Roman gives him a questioning look laced with minor concern. “What’re you trying to do?”

“I can’t really tell you.” He says making Roman frown. “Not trying to be a jerk, promise. But if I tell you you’ll tell Dean or Kevin. I love you, Ro, but you can’t keep a secret to save your life.” 

His older brother laughs, they both know it’s the truth. “You know keeping secrets from them is setting up for some real bad times.”

“I’ve got a year.” He says putting on a reassuring smile. “I’ll figure it out.” 

They get back early enough to justify a quick nap that accidentally turns into several hours. Dean or Kevin, probably Dean, shoves him awake causing Seth to roll off the bed with a thud. He swears he can hear Roman giggle and growls under his breath as he climbs back onto the bed. So much for the heart to heart. Dean and Kevin are already bickering about who they think will win, each topping the other’s argument until Roman cuts them off. 

“You guys wanna keep arguing or do you wanna go to the show?”

The arena itself is massive. More people than Seth’s ever seen in his whole life. Everyone’s excited and loud, it’s infectious. He holds onto Kevin’s hand as they move through the crowd going up to their seats. They’re high up but not enough that the wrestlers would look multi-colored ants. 

It’s overwhelming seeing it all in person. The noise of the crowd to the impact of the wrestlers hitting the mat. Everything feels so alive he can see why Kevin and Dean want to do this. All of people around them, cheering for their favorites and booing the ones they dislike. Maybe in a few years he’ll see them both down there. 

His smile breaks, if just for a moment, things are going to change. It’s exciting and kind of scary. 

Roman catches sight of him and Seth puts that smile back on. Not just to make Roman feel better but for his own sake, too. This is one of the last times for months they’ll get to do something ridiculous like this together. He’s going to soak this in. Cheer his guts out with his brother, his best friend, and his boyfriend.

The years ahead are nothing to be afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

> An additional piece to this series can be found by NerdyAdjacent (an awesome kid!fic) Go check it out!


End file.
